


Eve

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [11]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though it was imperative that he maintain his contact’s anonymity, it didn’t mean he loved keeping things from his partner. Or shooing her out of his motel room without explanation.</p><p>Or returning twenty minutes later to drag her on a 5-hour road trip in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eve

_“The boys were called Adam, and the girls were called Eve. There’s a woman you should see, and I’ll make sure you can get in.”_

Litchfield was 300 miles away from where they were investigating the Reardon murder. If Mulder wanted to follow through on his contact’s recommendation that they meet with Eve 6, they were going to have to leave tonight.

He was a little sheepish when he knocked on Scully’s motel room door. Even though it was imperative that he maintain his contact’s anonymity, it didn’t mean he loved keeping things from his partner. Or shooing her out of his motel room without explanation.

Or returning twenty minutes later to drag her on a 5-hour road trip in the middle of the night.

He saw the peephole darken momentarily before she opened the door. “Well, that was a short movie.” She stepped back to let him into the room.

She had already changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and was looking at him like she couldn’t decide if she was annoyed or amused to see him standing there. He cleared his throat.

“Heh, yeah, I... changed my mind. Listen, Scully, you remember the man who tried to warn us off the Budahas case?”

“I remember you telling me about him after the fact, yes.”

Okay, she was definitely annoyed. “Right, well, it turns out that he might have found us a lead in our current case, at the Whiting Institute up north. We have an appointment scheduled for 7am.”

Her eyes narrowed. “How far up north?”

“California’s a big state, Scully.”

“I’m aware of that. How far?”

He decided there was probably something very interesting over in the corner that merited staring at while he answered. “About 300 miles. Give or take.”

She sighed, graduating from annoyed to exasperated. “And you’re sure this lead of yours is going to be worth driving through the night for?”

“If what my contact says is true, yeah. Look, he hasn’t steered me wrong so far.” He finally met her eyes again as he made his way back toward the door. “I’ll, uh, go get us some coffee and let you get dressed. I promise, when we get in the car, I’ll tell you everything he told me.”

She sighed and nodded. “Okay. Give me ten minutes.”


End file.
